


Blonde Venus

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Gender Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Toby stuck with being in drag, and became..you’ll see.  Along comes Keller and it’s love at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blonde Venus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iskra667](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskra667/gifts).



”Girls will be boys and boys will be girls  
It's a mixed up muddled up shook up world except for Lola”  
The Kinks ”Lola”

Keller looked at the vision across the quad. It was someone with long blond hair, wearing a gold lame dress and dodging various wolf whistles.  
Couldn’t be someone born a woman, not in here. But you never knew.  
He got closer and saw that the vision had very blue eyes and cerise lipstick in a flattering shade.   
“Who are you?” he asked, stunned.  
“Whoever you want me to be,” said the queen and left with Fiona.

*  
“Who was that?” asked Keller his new mate Ryan.  
“Tobias Beecher. Well, he used to be. Now he goes by Lola. Mostly. Fiona made the name up. He used to be Vern’s prag. Vern dressed him up and it stuck.”  
“Looks like we might have mutual friends.”  
“Yeah. Lola’s a real player. Sucks all the dicks in Oz. Be careful or she might bite.”  
“Really?”  
“Ask Robson. He tried to get a blowjob without paying, and Beecher bit off his dick.”  
Keller whistled. He liked a challenge.

*  
Beecher hung out with Fiona and waited for some client or other. She really should start charging these deadbeat losers more. She had a little black book to keep a good tally.  
Since Schillinger cut her lose, Beecher had decided to keep being the slut of Oz.  
But on her own terms.  
One time someone tried to get some of the goods for free, and she shanked the guy.  
This one she wouldn’t. It was the tasty new guy.  
“Hey,” said Lola and fluttered her considerable eyelashes.  
“Hey,” said Keller. “I hear you’re the one to see about getting my dick sucked.”  
“Sure, sweet thing,” said Lola. “Lola’s your gal if you want to get real dirty.”  
“Can I get a fuck?”  
“Oh you can get whatever you want,” said Lola.  
Keller nodded. Up close Lola was even more fetching with her blue eye shadow and now the lipstick was silver. Must cost a lot. The dress was the same.  
“Made it myself,” said Lola. “I work at the dress factory. Do you like it?”  
She made a coquettish twirl.  
“Sure, baby. Want to take it off for me?”  
“No.”  
“Might get something sticky on it.”  
“It’ll wash right off,” said Lola.  
Keller didn’t like that she so obviously spoke from experience.  
“Kiss me,” he said.  
Lola leaned in and kissed him softly, lips fluttering across his. It raised goose bumps on Keller’s skin.   
Keller pushed the dress up and took a good look at Lola’s silk stockings and pink panties.  
The legs were shaven, but the hard cock was outlined by the nylon of the panties.  
Keller was oddly aroused by the contrast.   
Kitty had pink panties but underneath was a wet pussy, not a dick.  
All his life he had loved feminine softness and masculine hardness. Beecher/Lola had both.  
Keller could quickly lose his head over this creature in gold lame.  
Keller squeezed the dick under the panties and heard his beautiful queen moan softly.  
Soon, she’d only make those delightful sounds for Keller’s ears.  
Keller pushed Lola’s panties down and fingered the rosy hole with agile fingers.  
“Yeah,” said Lola. “That’s the spirit, baby.”  
“You’ll only do this for me,” said Keller.  
“Steady on sonny, I’m a working girl.”  
“You’ll work for me my lovely,” said Keller.  
“If you say so, handsome” said Lola and smiled.  
Keller touched Lola’s fake boobs, and reached the hard nipples underneath.  
Lola moaned.  
“Fuck me,” said Lola. “ Come on stud, put that big, hard cock inside naughty Lola.”  
He did.   
He pushed inside his lover’s tight heat and fucked the beauty hard.  
Lola pushed back, and Keller fucked her again.  
Lola was starting to sweat and it smelled like lavender and roses. The perfume was intoxicating.  
Keller watched the beautiful face and pushed harder inside. Lola smiled.  
Keller’s hard cock was deep inside and he pumped Lola’s dick with his hands.  
They both came hard soon enough.  
*  
“I’m in love,” said Lola.  
“Sugar, “ said Fiona. “You say that all the time.”  
“No I don’t. This one is a keeper. I’m giving up the game. I’m burning my little black book.”  
“He really got to you, hon,” said Fiona.  
“I know. But when you find true love it doesn’t matter if it’s in Oz. You gotta go for it.”  
“So say we all,” said Fiona.  
“I’ll get him parole at the same time as me,” sighed Lola.  
“Oh your family’s all lawyers.”

“Me too, sugar. You appeal is almost done. You’ll be out by Christmas.”  
“I’ll miss you,” said Fiona.  
“I know. But Broadway is waiting.”  
“You exaggerate.”  
“Always,” said Lola and smiled brightly.

*  
Keller was happy his man/woman was only with him now. He’d make parole soon.  
Lola would retire in the outside world, but she had plenty of life in her yet.  
Beecher was happy to bring her out at a club Fiona ran on weekends.  
Keller didn’t like other eyes watching his lover, but he bore it to keep the peace.  
There were worse fates.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this 2014 Oz magi wish:  
> Pairing/Character(s): Beecher/Keller  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: Toby in drag!  
> Canon/AU/Either: Either  
> Special Requests: Anything as long as Toby is actually in drag while he is with Chris (not just a memory or fantasy). Alternate canon in Oz, post Oz, complete AU where Toby is a drag performer or they go to a fancy dress party, whatever you can think of! Sex while Toby is in drag would be a great bonus ;) (I prefer bottom Toby, but still his bitchy, biting self)  
> Story/Art/Either: Either
> 
>  
> 
> Note: I decided to refer to Beecher as “she” while in character as Lola, and “he “while out of drag. There are of course varying ways to use gender pronouns while people are in drag, but I borrowed these from a detective novel where the hero’s friend is a drag queen. It seemed to make sense there, and so it did here too, at least for me. There seems to be a practice of doing this elsewhere too.  
> It never occurred to me to refer to Fiona as anything other than a “she”. There wasn’t even a crime flashback for Fiona, so making things up must be okay.


End file.
